Core Narrative 7
TITLE Fall of the Superiors CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: This micro story falls around the last beat of are macro story. SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS/logline After Zander and his friends built there resistance against the Malitron Ring, we start of are story with Zander who is currently the leader of the resistance, facing of with Vonner Fang. After infiltrating one of the head facilities of command and defeating Vonner Fang, Zander and his friends prove to the Malitron Ring that there more of a threat to their organization then they thought they would be. But because The Malitron Ring decided to take extra precautions it allowed Zander and his friends to infiltrate there guards due to the people they had on the inside, which they had recruited since the Red Sun Rise. Since the Malitron Ring were unaware of the people they had on the inside, they are blindsided in a later on attack by the rebels and find themselves losing control of their forces while the city turns and sides with Zander and his rebellion. The Ring is taken over and the Robots are exiled from the city, the city then takes upon there old direction in trying to build a functioning city that allows humans and Robots to coexist without having having to follow the strict rules of obtaining perfection. ' GENRE:' Sci-Fi, Action Adventure, Thriller PROTAGONIST ' Zander and his group of friends/resistance '''ANTAGONIST ' The Malitron Ring 'MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS ' Zander, a 19 year old boy that grew up in the working class. Amari who is a Robot that is from the upper class, but enjoys being with people she feels are more less materialistic. Titus a 17 year old kid that lived in the poor society of people, but work harder than anyone in his family and is the most mature 17 year old you'll meet. And Reed, who’s 19 and grew up in the free spirited class, who for some reason is extremely smart, even with the substantial consumption of weed. ' PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS ' Are primary location is in Canada, narrowed in towards the center of the state, which is one of five locations that is still habitable on earth after the meteor that leveled the earth into a new era. '''ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION * Origin Story — After a 50 year peace era, a core group of Robots that are apart of the higher chain of command, become greedy with power. A group of rebels fight against these powers and fail, only to strike a fire into the hearts of some of the citizens of this city, that brings together four kids that from different factions of the city, that work there way into the infrastructure of the city and build there numbers in secret to fight against the superiors of the city. * Origin Story — Amari, Titus, Reed- which are all friends of Zanders, that are working together to take back their city * Character Reveal - You meet the rest of the Malitron Ring. * Anticipated Showdown - Zander and the Rebels defeat The Malitron Ring * Storyworld Reveal - You get introduced to that fact that perfection is not always beneficial as you can see in this city that is falling upon itself due to the implications that had to happen for perfection to be possible. * Other Micro-Story Reveal - The Malitron Ring falls due to their own actions. TARGET MARKET The target market would revolve around younger men that would enjoy Sci-Fi, Action Adventure, Thriller films. THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS ''' Most of are audience would definitely be using Netflix as a platform, so film would most likely try to be a netflix original. '''MEDIUM Are Medium would be a movie, that would be sold as the second part of a trilogy. WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM I believe that it would work on this medium because I feel that the story would visually best be told on this platform and the only way to really see the impact this story could have on its audience would have to be through a tv or movie theater. PLATFORM Netflix Original 'WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM ' It would work great on this platform because so many younger males already love bin-watching shows on netflix and since are targeted audiences would be interested into sci-fi, action/adventure,thriller, i think it would be a great fit for the netflix platform.